


Anything For You

by CountTheShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, set around season 2, this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountTheShadows/pseuds/CountTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is always ready to help Derek with anything. This time Stiles wants something in return, but things don't go so smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

''What the hell? You know, you could just knock on the door when you come over. Oh, better still, don't come.''

Stiles gave Derek the evil eye while pulling a grey t-shirt over his head. It was three o'clock in the morning and he was too tired to deal with anything right now. Derek wasn't letting out a sound, he just stood there in the corner of the room like so many times before. Stiles was pretty sick of it; Derek coming and expecting him to help with whatever the problem at hand was at that moment.

And Stiles always came through for him. Whether it was something as trivial as passing a message to Scott or getting information from his dad or something as vital as picking Derek up on his jeep after he'd been injured. He _always_ came through.

Not once had Derek climbed his way up to Stiles' room and asked if he minded helping. Of course he didn't mind - he craved for these moments he could spend alone with Derek. But it wouldn't hurt if that surly wolf would once in his life think about Stiles, even thank him.

''Last time I checked, I hadn't signed up to be your personal assistant,'' Stiles pointed out.

There was no answer from Derek. He stood firmly in place, staring at Stiles and waiting him to get through his feeble objections. Stiles yawned, pushing himself up from the edge of his bed. The boy stretched his arms and continued, ''Why don't you ask one of your puppies from the pack help? Why do you bother me? I'm not strong or fast or heal quickly.''

Derek completely ignored Stiles' complaints and asked, ''Are you going to help me or not?''

Stiles let out a long sigh, clearly annoyed.

''What is it that you need?'' He asked tiredly.

''I need you to give me those chains you got for Scott,'' Derek demanded.

''That's all?'' Stiles blurted out. He shook his head in disbelief before dropping onto the floor to fish the bag from under his bed. The teenager was annoyed that he had to interrupt his much needed sleep for something so unimportant. Mr. Harris was going to quiz them the next morning and Stiles really didn't want to be unable to concentrate because he was sleep deprived thanks to the ever so demanding alpha.

''Why couldn't this wait till morning?'' He asked, pulling the bag out and standing up.

''The full moon's tomorrow, I need to get ready.''

''Fine,'' said the boy, rolling his eyes. ''Just take this and go.''

Stiles threw the bag onto Derek's feet. The wolf grabbed the bag and slid out through the window without a word.

''Thanks, Stiles. Oh, no problem, Derek,'' Stiles mumbled to himself before slipping back under his duvet.

* * *

For a week Stiles didn't hear from Derek. What he had heard from Scott was that the pack had been busy training together to control the shift. Scott said that Derek wanted the situation under control once and for all. Mostly Stiles was relieved to have a moment of peace from the continuous, mostly pointless demands of the alpha. At the same time he missed him. Stiles had gotten so used to bickering with that Derek almost on daily basis. Though, Stiles did most of the talking – Derek settled to listen, every now and then giving Stiles one of those "if a look could kill" glares.

* * *

Stiles was sitting at his desk, surfing the internet for lore about werewolves. It had become sort of habit for him - trying to find new information, mostly something incriminating that he could use against Derek should the need arise. The teenager was switching between pages, not really finding anything worth reading more closely when he saw Derek's scruffy face reflected on the screen. Stiles flinched causing the wheels on the chair to spin and almost flip the chair over but the man behind him got a hold of it just in time.

''Oh my god. Stop scaring me like that.''

''Stop being scared so easily,'' Derek retorted, letting go of the chair.

Stiles span around with the chair and grinned wryly at Derek.

''I assume you want something?'' He asked, leaning back on the chair, his hands behind his head.

''Yes. If you could just come by the house. Clean up the mess the pack made.''

Stiles chuckled, standing up and folding his arms across his chest. _Here we go again, he thought, more stuff for me to do._ Stiles was getting frustrated; for a week he had been like air to the alpha and now he was useful again when he needed help. Stiles couldn't take it anymore and decided to speak his mind for once.

''You always expect me to do what you want. Never giving anything back,'' Stiles protested.

Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise of the sudden uncooperativeness. Not that Stiles didn't always find a way to complain about helping but this was different. He never mentioned that there could be something he would want for exchange. Derek slowly took steps towards Stiles, keeping his eyes fixed on the teenager's and trying to be as menacing as possible. Stiles looked away, rubbing his neck nervously before looking back up straight into the alpha's eyes.

''Well, what is it that you want?'' A short moment of silence followed the question. The two men stared at each other intensely, neither of them wanting to be the first to look away. Finally Stiles opened his mouth and said ''I want this.''

As soon as those words left Stiles' lips, he stood up, placed a hand behind the man's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. For a moment their lips were locked; Not moving, just pressing against each other. The room was filled with silence, only the solitary ticking of the clock reminding that time hadn't stopped.

* * *

After what felt like hours for Stiles, Derek grabbed the boy's waist and returned the kiss with force. Their soft lips were sliding against each other's, competing for the dominance. Derek slid his hands up Stiles' sides, his mouth never stopped planting kisses all over the boys lips, cheeks, and jaw. He raised his hands up to Stiles' shoulders and shoved him against the wall. Stiles let out a whimper. It all felt so good, so much better than anything he could have imagined. And boy, did he have a vivid imagination.

Stiles rested his head against the cool wall, letting the stronger man take control. Derek had lowered his left hand to the boy's hip, holding him firmly in place. The other hand had found its way up to the nape of Stiles' neck, shifting the boy's head to the right to make it easier for Derek'ss greedy mouth to get access to the teenager's neck. Derek covered Stiles' neck in warm, wet kisses, grinding his lower body against the boy's, the friction making Stiles moan.

Hearing Stiles let out such exciting noises, the inner wolf in Derek couldn't be controlled anymore. The alpha's eyes flashed red, making Stiles flinch. Everything was going too fast, the whole thing was getting out of hand. The alpha sucked on the boy's neck, shoving him further; the wall behind them gave in.

''Derek. Derek, stop!''

Stiles tried pushing the man off but it was useless. The alpha's claws were digging into Stiles' skin and Stiles could feel Derek's fangs running over the sensitive skin on his neck.

''Derek! Stop, you're hurting me!''

The alpha eased his grip and took a couple of steps backwards. Stiles stayed completely still, leaning against the wall, hoping it would swallow him inside, and out of this hellish situation. His eyes were filled with shock.

''What are you doing?'' Stiles spit out the words like they were poison.

''I'm making you part of my pack,'' Derek said calmly. The wolf-like qualities of his appearance had faded away. He was back to normal, which made Stiles feel a bit more comfortable.

''You thought you can just give me the bite without asking me first?'' Stiles asked incredulously. He couldn't believe Derek would do something like this to him.

Derek narrowed his eyes, looking confused.

''You said you aren't fast enough, strong-''

''Oh god, you actually thought I want to be like _you_?'' His voice was filled with disbelief and hurt.

''You kissed me!''

''Because I feel attracted to you, not because I'm giving the green light for becoming part of your furry wolf club. You do realise there's a chance the bite would kill me? And with my record of bad things happening to me, I'd kick the bucket before you could say woof!'' Words were rolling off his tongue faster than ever.

''I just thought–''

''I think you should leave.''

The teenager was staring at his own feet, not being able to face Derek. The man tried reaching out to touch Stiles, but the boy moved out of reach.

''Stiles, I–''

''Just go,'' Stiles sounded defeated.

Derek opened his mouth to say something but it felt like there was something holding down the words he wanted to say. He took one more apologetic look at Stiles who had his eyes fixed on the ground; blood was dribbling down his side onto the floor. Stiles looked so hurt, so vulnerable but there wasn't anything Derek could do to make it better now. He had messed up and hopefully Stiles would let him explain later. Derek turned away, opened the window and disappeared into the darkness. Stiles slid down onto the floor, burrowing his face in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright sun rays streamed through the curtains, waking Stiles up. He rolled over on the bed so he could go back to sleep without the Sun blinding his eyes. While rolling over, he saw his lacrosse stick leaning against the wall. His eyes immediately opened wide; he'd totally forgotten about the Sunday practice. He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall: 06.45. He should be at school in fifteen minutes.

Stiles sat up right on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He stretched his arms and felt a stabbing pain shoot through his whole body. Oh yeah, he was manhandled by Derek last night, how could he forget?

He pushed himself up from the bed with difficulty, groaned in pain and walked in front of the mirror. From his reflection he could see the darkening bruise forming into the spot where Derek had pushed his claws into his skin. Stiles ran his fingers over the bruising. He should have never done anything about his feelings. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Of course Derek didn't feel the same way, he just wanted to make his pack stronger.

Stiles pulled a shirt over his head and groaned. How the hell would he survive the practice? Coach is going to be so pissed off when he's unable to do anything - not that he was much of a help on the field anyway on most days. Nevertheless, Stiles decided to go. It's not like feeling a bit more pain would make things any worse than they already were. He grabbed his lacrosse gear and lumbered downstairs.

* * *

The exhausted boy pushed the door open with his lacrosse stick and scuffed straight to his bed, slumping onto his stomach. The practice had been total hell. The pain he had felt after every tackle reminded him of Derek and how nothing had went according to the plan the previous night. Not that he had had a plan. He was swimming deep in a sea of self-loathing when he heard the familiar noise coming from the window.

''Go away,'' Stiles groaned, the pillow that was covering his mouth muffled his voice.

Derek was halfway into the room; He had one leg on the floor, the other still on the roof.

''We need to talk abou–''

''Go. Away.'' The words were said with such force and determination that Derek saw it best to leave the boy be. Derek backed out of the window, leaving Stiles alone in the dark room.

* * *

The next day Stiles felt a bit better - physically at least. The bruises weren't as sore, and he could move his limbs without hissing out of pain. He even managed to get to school without spending every single second thinking about Derek or what a fool he had been when he'd thought there could be anything between them. The hours lingered on. Stiles was trying hard to concentrate on studying but he spent the day in kind of a fog that blurred everything around him. He tried to avoid any familiar faces; he wasn't in the mood for talking.

The bell rang and people started filling the halls; some headed towards their lockers, some blocked the halls by chatting with friends. Stiles slipped out of the chemistry class without waiting for Scott. He put his hood on, hoping it would make him invisible. He really just wanted to go home.

Stiles walked down the hall, his gaze locked on the floor so that he could pass people without anyone noticing him. Suddenly someone took a hold of his hoodie and pulled him into a classroom. Stiles looked up and saw Derek's face. The boy yanked himself off of the alpha's reach before asking ''What the hell, Derek?''

''We need to talk,'' said Derek firmly, he was determined to get Stiles to talk to him.

''Why? I made a mistake and that's it. We don't need to talk about it,'' Stiles said quietly.

''No. It was me. I was wrong.''

Stiles lowered his eyebrows and stared at Derek in confusion. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the alpha who continued ''I was being stupid, thinking that you wanted to be like us. I need you to give me another chance.''

''Another chance for what?'' Stiles managed to say with a shaky voice.

''To be with you,'' Derek hesitated before continuing, ''I want you. I _need_ you.''

Stiles crossed his arms as if to protect himself. **  
**

''Why are you doing this? I know you don't actually want me, you were just trying to make your pack stronger.''

Derek stepped closer to Stiles. The boy avoided his gaze, he was so embarrassed of what had happened that he couldn't look at the man.

''That's not true. I like you. Why do you think I'm always asking you to help? I want to be near you.''

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes, which told Derek that the boy didn't believe a word. The alpha took Stiles' hand and pressed it against his chest.

''Listen. You don't need to be a werewolf to hear I'm not lying.''

Stiles looked at his hand and then raised his gaze to meet Derek's eyes.

''I. Want. You,'' the alpha said with a confident voice.

The steady beat of truth from Derek's heart under Stiles's hand made the teenager's heart skip a beat. Derek moved closer, lifting Stiles' hand from his chest to his neck.

''Let's try this again,'' the alpha whispered before closing the space between their lips.

 

THE END.


End file.
